Let's Just Fall in Love Again
by Mehghla
Summary: Three years after Rose and Scorpius' brutal breakup, they see each other at a party and hit off. Based on the song. UPDATE: 8/8/11- now a oneshot


**A/N: So, I know it's been a while since I uploaded. This is a songfic inspired by the song 'Let's Just Fall in Love Again' by Jason Castro. For those who want to hear it, there's a link on my profile. When I first started, I wanted this to be a oneshot. But since it's way too long, this will be a short, multi-chapter fanfic. And I know this pairing is all cliched and everything, but I am a fan of Rose/Scorpius. R & R!  
**

Key:**  
**_** Bold + Italics **_= conversations heard through Extendable Ears  
_Italics = _someone's thoughts  
Regular = well...you ought to know this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Let's Just Fall in Love Again

_Let's pretend baby, _

_That you've just met me._

_I've never seen you before..._

Rose Weasley laughed at something her friend, Denise, said. She accepted the cocktail from Denise's hand.

It was the after-party of the Quidditch match. The Chudley Cannons had just won their first match in over fifty years and everyone was celebrating.

"Rose!" It was Hugo, Rose's younger

Smiling, Rose swept him up in a hug. "Congratulations!" Rose exclaimed.

Hugo blushed. "Thanks." He had changed out of his Quidditch robes and now sported dark jeans and a black silk shirt. Everyone had been surprised when Hugo decided to enlist for the Cannons. No one imagined him to be such a good player. And now, here he was, having finally led the team to its first victory in over half a century.

"So how's my favorite keeper?" Rose asked.

"Oh, you know. Pretty good. I'm thinking of coming home for a week or so after the finals. How about you?"

Rose shrugged. "Still the same. I've been working on a new potion, actually." It was well known throughout the family that Rose was excellent at potions. Ever since she was nine, she'd been captivated by the topic. It was her dream to open up her own potions shop. But for now, she was content with working at the Apothecary and experimenting in the flat she shared with Lily.

"Hugo!" One of his teammates beckoned him over. "I guess I got to go. I'll see you later," Hugo said, walking over to them.

Rose found her friends lounging on the chairs, laughing.

"Lewis asked me out on a date," said Marlene, her American accent evident.

Denise smirked. "About time you got some action from that guy."

"Speaking of action, he looks pretty yummy," said Lisa. She was staring at a blonde man talking amongst a group of men.

Rose felt her heart stop; her brain go cold as she stared at him. The blood drained from her face.

As if on cue, he turned. Their gazes met, his eyes widened, and Rose looked away.

_No, no, no, no, no!_ Thought Rose.

Three years. Three years had passed since she's seen him last. Their brutal breakup flashed through her mind.

On the other side of the room, Scorpius Malfoy felt his heart skip a beat. Those electric blue eyes pierced into his own gray ones. The first thought he had when he saw Rose Weasley was, "Wow! Her hair straightening potion must've worked!"

For as long as he could remember, she'd been trying to perfect the straightening potion, making it long lasting and able to work in the rain. The result: numerous failures and even more mad-hair days during their seven years at Hogwarts.

And now, the potion really had worked. Rose's hair was now chin length and super straight. Surprisingly, it made her face seem even more appealing. Of course, Scorpius couldn't help but notice how the haircut complimented her knee-length black dress, fitted with geometric triangles and flattering her curvy figure.

_...I'll tell all my friends_

_That I think you're starin'_

_And you say the same to yours..._

"Nice eye candy," said Sean. He made obnoxious cat calls, eying Rose's group.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. Even after working with the bloke at the Department of Magical Games and Sports for three years, Scorpius still felt like wringing Sean's neck at times like these.

"Shut up, Sean," he snapped.

Scorpius caught Rose watching him; smirking when she quickly looked away.

"I think she's looking over at us," Scorpius informed the others.

Sean grinned. "Well, the redhead sure is ho-" but his voice died down when Scorpius shot him a menacing glare. Though he knew he shouldn't, Scorpius couldn't help the flare of anger when Sean called Rose 'cute'.

Rose couldn't help but peeking looks over at Scorpius. _He cut his hair! _She thought, surprised. She remembered how shaggy it used to be; she used to love running her fingers through it. _Stop thinking about that!_ Rose mentally scolded. She didn't need to be reminded of how much she missed him.

_What's he saying?_ Rose saw his lips move, but was too far away to decipher the exact words.

_Oh yeah!_ Rose took out her beaded black bag and began rummaging through it, cursing herself for placing that undetectable extension charm. Finally, she found what she'd been looking for.

It looked like a flesh-colored hearing aid. But actually, it was the new and improved Extendable Ears 4.0 that Fred and Roxanne invented shortly after leaving Hogwarts. This one fit perfectly in the listener's ear and let them zero in on any conversation within a 50 kilometer distance.

Popping it into her ear, Rose searched until she heard Scorpius' voice. It was deep, just as she remembered, and made her shiver.

One of his friends had just called her friends 'eye candy' and from the look on Scorpius' face, he didn't like it.

"_**Shut up, Sean," Scorpius snapped. **_

Rose nodded, agreeing. She disliked how Sean talked about them. So engrossed was she that Rose nearly had a heart attack when Scorpius caught her looking at him. Eyes widening, Rose looked away, her face rapidly flushing.

_I can't believe he caught me staring at him!_ She thought.

"_**I think she's looking over at us," said Scorpius. **_

"_**Well, the redhead sure is ho-" Sean started, but stopped abruptly. **_

From within the strands of hair, Rose saw that Scorpius had shot him a vile look. _Good. He deserved that. _She thought smugly.

"_**Hey, Mike?" Scorpius asked another guy. **_

_**The guy, Mike said, "Yeah?"**_

"_**See that girl with the red hair? I think she likes me. She keeps on staring at me." **_

"_**Well, she sure is pretty," Mike commented. **_

Though she couldn't see it, Rose knew she had his trademark smirk on. _Well, two can play that game..._ Rose thought mischievously.

She turned toward Denise. "You know that guy over there? The one with the blonde hair?"

Denise looked to where she pointed. She nodded. "He's pretty cute. What about him?"

"Well," Rose gave a high-pitched squeal that was so unlike her, "I think he likes me. He keeps on staring over here at me."

_...And Oh! We'll dance around it all night_

_And then I'll follow you outside_

_And try to open up my mouth_

_And nothing comes out loud..._

Dinner was served buffet-style, and Rose made her friends sit around her so they wouldn't block her view as she watched Scorpius eat. As the lights dimmed, and the music started playing, Rose decided it was time for a little detour.

"I'll be right back," she informed Denise, who was eying one of Hugo's teammates.

"Don't get lost!" Denise called out."

Rose found the door that led out into the patio and slipped outside.

Scorpius watched from his seat at the bar as a certain redhead headed outside. He knew she'd been watching him and wanted to talk. "I'll be right back," Scorpius informed Mike. Sean was already wasted and his other friend, Timothy, was off with his girlfriend somewhere.

"Don't get lost," said Mike, nodding.

Skirting around the crowd, Scorpius slid through the white french doors. She was leaning against the bleached railing, looking dazzling as the gazed out into the night sky.

"Hello, Red."

Rose nearly jumped out of her skin; she hadn't heard him coming. Rose smiled a bit inside at the childhood nickname; she used to hate it so much.

"Malfoy," Rose said curtly.

Scorpius frowned slightly. "Come on now, aren't we fast last names?"

Rose looked disgusted. "I would've thought you'd be less immature." She felt her cheeks burn, remembering exactly _how _much past last names they'd gotten.

Scorpius seemed to remember, too, for his eyes widened. "That's not what I meant!"

"Sure, sure."

Scorpius opened his mouth, but nothing came out loud. After a moment of silence, he sighed. "Listen, Rose, I am really sorry about-"

"Scorpius," she cut him off sharply. "Scorpius," she repeated, softer this time, "Now isn't the time. That was three years ago and let's just...let's just put the past behind us, okay? I'm here as Hugo's sister and you as-"

"As a worker for the Department of Magical Games and Sports," he supplied. Though she didn't let it show, Scorpius knew Rose was impressed.

"Right. We didn't come to delve into our past. So let's not-" but once again, she was interrupted by a loud "ROSE?"

"Rose? Where are you?" "Where did she go?" cried the voices.

Rose turned to Scorpius, her eyes worried. Scorpius put a finger to his lips, extending out another hand. "Follow me," he whispered.

After a moment of hesitation, Rose reluctantly took his hand and allowed him to lead her into the maze of a garden.

_I can't believe she's walking with me!_ Scorpius thought, remembering the last time it happened.

_I can't believe he's holding my hand!_ Rose thought. It was warm and sturdy, much larger than her own. But it wasn't at all calloused like James' or Hugo's hands. It covered her own hand protectively and gave her an odd sense of security. Rose willed her heart to calm down as they dove deeper and deeper into the garden.

"Here."

They were standing in a small clearing. A large, old-fashioned fountain stood in the center, adorned with tiny little twinkle lights. The moon shone, bright and luminous. The hosts of the party must have used an amplifier charm because soft music drifted into the nook.

"Dance with me?" Scorpius asked abruptly.

"What?" Rose was surprised by his request.

"You know," he softly took her hand, "Like we did three years ago, at Hogwarts graduation party." Without waiting for an answer, he swung he into his arms, placing a hand on the curve of her waist. And before Rose could protest, he began twirling her around, swaying to the rhythm.

"Your potion worked," he commented.

Rose nodded. "You like the new style?" She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help but flirt.

Scorpius smirked. "Of course. I love you hair, doesn't matter how it is."

"I missed you, you know?" Rose asked, pressing her body closer to his. "I missed doing this," And she proceeded to run a hand through his silky hair. "Why'd you cut it?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I'm too old for that shaggy mess." The new, shorter made him seem even taller, smarter, and even a little dangerous.

"Do you know what I missed?" Scorpius asked. His eyes wandered before settling on the cleavage spilling over her dress. It took all he had not to touch her. _Calm down! _He commanded.

"What did you miss?" Rose replied.

"Your hair," he started, twirling a strand in between his fingers. "Your smell," he leaned in close and sniffed. She smelled like raspberries and a hint of lemons. "Your grouchiness in the morning," he pecked her nose. Rose smiled. "Your smile," Scorpius pointed out. "Arguing with you over nothing," he remembered all the times they fought. Rose laughed. "That laugh of yours," he leaned in so their noses were nearly touching.

"But you know what I really missed?" Scorpius asked, his voice low and husky.

Rose's breath hitched in her throat. She shook her head, eyes locked with his.

"I missed kissing you."

Rose closed her eyes and puckered her lips slightly, awaiting the kiss.

But it never came.

Instead, Scorpius lay feather soft kisses all along her jaw. When Rose opened her eyes, he was smirking. His eyes danced coyly. "You didn't think it would come that easy, did you?" they said to her. _Well I can play, too. _Thought Rose. She remembered how they used to spend hours teasing each other, their lips not meeting until one surrendered.

Smiling, Rose stood on her tiptoes and nibbled on his ears. His breathing increased. In turn, he thumbed the edge of her breast. She shuddered.

Rose pushed him until Scorpius was pressed up against the fountain. She sucked on his bottom lip first, then his top. He tugged her closer and she felt him go hard under her. Rose smirked. She always _was _the only one able to to that. Scorpius growled. He bit her neck, hard, then sucked on it. In response, she grinded her hips against him.

"Shit!" Scorpius swore, "Let me kiss you already, Weasley!"

Rose shook her head. "Not until you beg me for it, Malfoy," she snarled back. He hissed and she rocked her hips harder.

"Okay! Fine. I surrender. Kiss me, please!" Scorpius begged.

Rose smirked. Tantalizingly slowly, she kissed down his jaw before, ever so slightly, she place a kiss on his lips. That was all Scorpius needed. His lips crashed down into hers, hard. Their tongues wrestled.

Then, as quickly it began, there was loud crack and Rose Weasley was gone.

It took Scorpius about eight seconds to realize she left. He opened his eyes to darkness. "Damn, woman!" He swore. Sighing, Scorpius stuck his hands into the pocket of his slacks. His eyes widened as he pulled out a slip of paper:

421-582-1417  
_ Call me...or don't.  
__ Xoxo-Rose_

He smiled. Scorpius never _did _figure out how she did that.

Rose Weasley was smirking as she walked back into the party. She knew he loved how she'd left him standing. _He never did figure out how I did that..._

"Rose! Where have you been? Why are you all flushed? Are you alright?" Denise bombarded her with questions.

Rose self-consciously patted her cheeks. "I'm fine. I told you, I just needed a little fresh air."

"Well are you okay now?"

Rose nodded. "I'm...I'm better than fine."

* * *

**So how was it? Please let me know if it was that horrible. **

**The next chapter will be posted sometime next week. **


End file.
